


污小蓝蓝4

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 5





	污小蓝蓝4

被温若寒愈发靠近的压迫感逼得连连后退，蓝湛死死搂着怀里睡的安详的奶娃娃，哆哆嗦嗦道：“我的，我的。。”

“你这么喜欢小孩，再生一个？”起初温若寒还对蓝湛的反应，觉得可爱，时间久了，谅是再耐心，也早被磨的精光。此时，温若寒一个大步向前，将蓝湛死死堵在墙角，俯身轻而易举夺过孩子，巨大的动静，惹得小宝宝惊醒后，哇哇大哭起来。

“呜哇，呜哇。。”

与此同时，蓝湛只觉怀里空落落的，孩子不见了，他的小东西被抢走了。想到这儿，蓝湛那双无神的眼睛，愈发红肿，眼眶逐渐湿润，泪水浸湿了浅瞳，最终顺着脸颊滑落，滴在了衣领上。

他抬起头，略过温若寒哄着哭闹的孩子，遂又低下脑袋，光溜着一双脏兮兮的小脚丫子，在寝室里，踩着冰冷地板，正欲往门口处走去。

“你想做什么？回来！”温若寒见蓝湛那模样，活像被夺舍，气的劈过一道剑气。寒光重重落在后背，蓝湛闷哼一声，往前扑通倒地，喃喃道：“疼。。”

“这种时候还想着逃？喜欢小孩，温某助你再生一个？”把孩子放回摇晃着的高级小木床上后，温若寒往前没走几步，一把提住蓝湛衣领，稍用力便把人甩到床榻上，责备道，“让你乖乖呆在房里，去外面瞎晃，踩的脚都脏了。”

“唔。。”冷不防被劈头盖脸一顿责备，蓝湛缩在床头，抱紧膝盖闷声道，“靴，靴子还我。。”

他的小白靴，早就被温若寒随手丢弃了，温若寒指望着蓝湛乖乖呆在床上，最好永远别下来。要么泡在浴池里，随时等待临幸。

“真烦，都和你说了多少遍了，扔了。”此时，温若寒本就想睡个午觉，他看见蓝湛肿着眼睛，一声不吭，突然又冒出来想和对方玩玩的念头。

褪去外衫亵裤后，温若寒欺身而上，把缩在床头角落里的蓝湛拽了出来，轻而易举将人翻过身，撕扯开蓝湛下半身衣物，这不，白花花的屁股一下子暴露在空气中，仔细看，其上满是以往被鞭挞过的鞭痕，大腿根部，亦布满了咬痕和掐痕，不用猜也知道，皆是温若寒都杰作。

蓝湛呜咽的厉害，脑袋埋进床单中，不愿抬头，他知道温若寒又要自己，心中是那般不情愿，可是没人来救自己。小时候乖巧懂事，蓝湛很少受罚，何曾被人打过，更别提是屁股这种地方了，然而自从来到不夜天，一切都变了。温若寒从不把他当人看，除了逼他育子，还没日没夜羞辱索取，自己干干净净的身子，被糟蹋，被凌虐，几乎寻不到完好的肌肤。

注意到蓝湛一如往常的表现，温若寒倒也觉得越发好笑，他轻而易举地掰开蓝湛两瓣臀肉，揉着那富有弹性的小屁股，那条缝隙里藏着被疼爱过无数次的蜜穴，这会儿还在往外渗着粘稠的乳白色液体。穴口周围一圈被磨的通红，又似乎有些发黑，温若寒按捏着蓝湛屁股缝隙，手指探入洞口，又抠又捏，使得蓝湛疼的眼泪直打转。

“你抖什么？”面对对方早已不再新鲜的下半身，温若寒也不想多加开拓，直接将深色粗长肉棒抵在穴口，一点点磨了进去。那蜜穴如小嘴巴一样，被迫张开将男人硕大的鸡儿吞入，还在微微抽搐，亦如蓝湛颤抖着双腿，埋在被子里，疼的直咬牙，却又分明刺激中带着阵阵爽感。

“唔。。呜呜。。”他哭泣，屁股里又被塞进大棒棒，一点都不舒服。

温若寒习惯性地掐住蓝湛生产完没几月后，极具肉感的腰肢，下身重复着顶胯动作，使得那粗长阳具在小穴里进进出出，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打过雪白臀肉，黑黝黝的阴毛衬的蓝湛的小屁股白里透粉。对温若寒来说，这屁股简直是名器，而屁眼，则是用来发泄兽欲，令人醉生梦死之地。

总体来说，蓝湛这下半身，是不可多得的容器，能吃进大棒，有时候甚至捅根假的阳具进去，都没问题。

“呜。。”被蹂躏鞭挞的狠了，蓝湛蜷缩着脚尖，绷紧足背，痛的嗷嗷叫。泪水已然浸湿了床单，未过多时，屁眼里再度被腥臭浓精灌满，蓝湛唇瓣微张，喃喃道，“不要，不要了。。”

“不要了？”退出来后，温若寒再次把蓝湛翻过身来。小公子瘫倒在榻上，大开的双腿无力合拢，那根玉茎活像蔫巴了似的，疲软下来。伴随着微弱喘息声，胸口起起伏伏，脸上春潮亦未褪，蓝湛面无表情，眼神空洞。

温若寒拍打过蓝湛软噗噗的滚烫脸颊，试图将他扇醒，哪知小公子嘴里还在念叨着：“孩子，还我。。”

“所以说再生一个。”温若寒把蓝湛抱了起来，十五岁的少年被肏弄的全身酥软，连骨头都快化成一摊水，他坐在温若寒腿间。还在往外流着精液的屁眼，又一次含入大棒，咬的还是那么紧。

“呜呜。。”上下起伏，哭泣声亦随着抽插频率，断断续续，蓝湛脑袋搁在温若寒肩膀，差点昏睡过去。然而这是不可能的，温若寒能把他操的痛醒。


End file.
